


Midterm Review

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Consent, Cuckolding, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Implied Consent, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Team Harem, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: You're invited to the Demon Lord's Castle to spend the night with Lucifer, Diavolo and Barbatos.--Barbatos flits his attention back to you with a coy expression. "Our Master is impatient," he says, quietly. "Come, help us relieve him."
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Barbatos/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 116
Kudos: 699





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to start sharing this one next weekend, but apparently I'm too impatient. 
> 
> For those reading this in line with my 'Studying in the House of Lamentation' series, this occurs about a month after 'Teaching You a Lesson'. There are many throwbacks to the previous stories, especially 'The Tutors'. Please enjoy the first chapter!

You're glad to see the back of midterm exams at R.A.D. Although you suspect did well, a sense of freedom comes with having them behind you as you wander back to the House of Lamentation with Mammon and Beel in tow. You walk between the two of them while Mammon complains about how dumb the exam was. You've got an arm around his waists, while his is draped around your shoulders. Beel's holding your hand with one finger, a snack quickly disappearing into his maw from his other hand. 

Mammon heads to the kitchen once you arrive back at the House of Lamentation, to make a start on dinner. He departs with a kiss to your forehead and a soft nibble of your ear, promising to spend more time with you later in the evening. For now, you opt to take a nap with Beelzebub, and follow him to his room. You help yourself to one of his shirts as you both shrug out of your R.A.D. uniforms. 

"I like it when you wear my clothes," he says sheepishly as you crawl onto the bed with him. 

You look down your body. The shirt is so big, stopping just above your knees. It's basically a dress on you. A baggy, Beel-scented dress. You kiss him on the cheek as you lay next to him, yawning when he nuzzles your neck. You barely register that you've fallen asleep before he's shaking you awake an hour later. 

"Dinner's ready, sleepy-head."

You follow him out to the dining room, not bothering to change back into your R.A.D. uniform or pull on your shoes.

The brothers are rowdy over dinner. Levi complains at length about the amount of gaming he didn't do while he was studying. Satan has his nose in a book between mouthfuls, occasionally nodding to acknowledge his brother's grievances. 

"It's a good thing I'm not prone to breakouts," Asmodeus sighs. He's seated across from you at the table. "But my skin has definitely been oilier than usual this week. Exams are so stressful!" 

You hum your agreement to him. "I could use a relaxing bubble bath this weekend. Wanna pamper tomorrow afternoon?" 

His eyes light up at the suggestion. "Of course, darling~" He claps his hands together and looks up and down the table at his brothers. "Anyone want to join us?” 

Leviathan audibly groans, shaking his head while he continues eating. 

"HEY! If she's havin’ a bath with ya, I'm comin’ too!" Mammon asserts, straightening up in his seat. "Ya can't have my treasure all to yourself, nuh-uh!"

" _Mammon,_ " you say with gentle warning. "What did we discuss about having to share me? You get to have me all to yourself sometimes, but that means your brothers get alone time with me too." 

"What?" he asks innocently. "Asmo was offering, right little brother?" 

Asmodeus rolls his eyes with all the drama he can muster. "You have to be extra nice to me, or I'll uninvite you." 

"I'm always nice to ya!" Mammon argues. "Here, have more noodles." He pushes the serving bowl across the table. "You too, Beelzebub and Satan. I, THE Great Mammon, can't have my little bros goin’ hungry when I'm in charge of dinner."

"What about me?" Levi pipes up with indignance. 

"Huh? Whaddaboutchya?" 

You clear your throat. "Mammon, be nice to Levi or _I'll_ uninvite you from sexy bath-time with Asmo." 

The threat causes the Avatar of Greed to gasp in horror. "Aah, don't do that! Levi, eat up little brother! How are ya gonna stay up gamin’ all night if ya don't eat enough?! See, I care about ya. Here, gimme ya plate, I'll load it up." 

Levi pushes his chair out and stands up. "The thought of sexy bath-time with Asmo made me lose my appetite." He turns to you with an awkward smile. “Thanks, though. At least _you’re_ nice to me.”

You beam at him, but Asmodeus makes a sound of dismay. 

"Exc _use_ me?! Lost your appetite? I'm _delectable_ , thank you very much!" 

"Sorry Levi, but I can attest to Asmo being a hella tasty snack," you giggle, to Levi's dismay. 

Asmodeus reels with laughter, causing Satan to glare from over the top of his book with a curt " _Shh!_ "

"A snack, you say?" says Beel, glancing between you and Asmodeus. "Can I come too?" 

"Yes!" you and Asmodeus say together. 

The third-born shudders. "Abort mission ..." he mutters, quickly leaving the room. 

At the head of the table, Lucifer watches and listens with his signature cruel smile. He catches your eye and holds your gaze for a long moment that makes your breath catch in your throat. His crimson irises have a suggestive glow about them, which tells you what's on his mind. Out of the five brothers who've been with you, Lucifer is the only one you don't know where you stand with. While Beelzebub, Satan, Asmodeus and (begrudgingly) Mammon have been openly sharing your affection as well as your body for the past month, Lucifer hasn't made another advance since the night you spent with him and Lord Diavolo. You've made peace with the idea that it was only the heat of the moment and Diavolo's devious tactics that drew you together that night. You can hardly say you're surprised. Lucifer is, after all, a different calibre of demon to his brothers. But every now and then, you share a heated look like this and—

"Hey, treasure, you still awake there?" Mammon waves a hand in front of your face and you blink out of your thoughts. 

"Yeah, thanks," you say as he takes your plate. 

"I'll help you put away the leftover," Beelzebub says, following Mammon to the kitchen. 

Across the other side of the table, Asmodeus comes to his feet and shimmies over to Satan, all but hanging off his arm as he pouts. "Come read me a bedtime story!" 

"Unhand me," Satan deadpans, rising to his feet. "But yes, I will." 

You stand up as they leave. Asmodeus bids you goodnight and blows a kiss at you. Satan winks as he follows his brother out. When you turn back to Lucifer, he's still staring intently at you. In the background, Mammon and Beel are chattering in the kitchen, but otherwise, you are alone with the eldest. 

"Are you available tonight?" he asks coolly. 

You tilt your head to one side but nod. 

"Good. I have a meeting with Lord Diavolo later and I'd like you to join us." He gives you a pointed look. 

You feel your cheeks flush at the unexpected invitation. 

"Oh, I ... Yes, I can do that." 

Lucifer leans back in his chair at the head of the table. "Good." 

"What should I tell _them_?" You indicate to the kitchen door. Beel and Mammon's voices carry out from the room. 

"You can let them know that Lord Diavolo has requested a midterm review meeting. He's _very interested_ to know your thoughts on your first set of exams at the academy." He pauses, thoughtful for a moment. "Since Lord Diavolo tends to talk and talk, they may not wish to wait up for you, as he'll surely keep us there late with his antics." 

You chuckle at the fabrication. If Lord Diavolo was anybody else, it would not be plausible, but alas—

"Barbatos will be joining us as well," Lucifer adds. "Will that be okay?" 

You blush, but nod. "Yeah, I don't mind." 

"Very well. I will inform Lord Diavolo that you've accepted our invitation. Be ready in an hour." Lucifer stands gracefully and steps towards where you're seated on his way to leave. "He's quite fond of the colour red," he says as he passes you. He continues out of the dining room without another word. 

You gulp at the lump in your throat and scurry back to your room, excitement and nerves rushing through you all at once. You strip out of Beel's baggy shirt and rummage through your draws for a matching set of undergarments. Most of your lacey underwear is black or pink, but one of your sets has a dark red bra, decorated with bronze straps. You opt for a tight, sleeveless, scarlet top with a gold zip-down front, which you pair with a flowing, black, above-the-knee skirt. Once your outfit is selected, you shower and quickly wash your hair. A touch of red lipstick, a smudge of eyeliner, and a spritz of perfume later, you're dressed. You half blow-dry your hair, leaving it slightly damp. You run your fingers through the strands, tousling your hair to allow airy ringlets to form. 

"Are you ready?" Lucifer asks from the bathroom doorway, causing you to jump. 

"Yes! D-do I look—?" 

"Tantalising, yes. Diavolo will be especially pleased." 

He gives you an appraising look, his eyes glowing a lusty deep red. He's dressed in his casual attire, simple but elegant as he leans against the doorframe. He crooks his finger, beckoning you to his side before he leads you out. No one witnesses your departure with Lucifer. As you begin walking towards the Demon Lord's Castle, you send a quick message to Mammon and Beel separately, using the excuse their brother had suggested for your absence. Once the messages are sent, you turn off your D.D.D. and tuck it into the pocket of your skirt. You won't be needing it tonight.

"You're nervous," Lucifer acknowledge as you walk through the Devildom night together. 

You take a deep breath before you nod. "I haven't premeditated an encounter like this before." 

"You have nothing to fear," he says, regally. "You're already _familiar_ with Diavolo and myself."

"Does Barbatos know that?"

Lucifer nods. "Diavolo told him about the night you spent with us. He knows you'll be joining us tonight." 

You wonder what the loyal butler will be like behind closed doors. Barbatos is as good-looking as the rest of the devils down here, but he's also one of the more mysterious. His quiet, watchful demeanour is almost as unnerving as Lucifer's own smirking, sadistic stare. 

As if sensing your disquiet, Lucifer catches your eye with another pointed look. "I will not allow any harm to come to you, my love." 

Those words again. He called you 'my love' the first night he and Diavolo fucked you senseless, and you still don't know what he means by it. But you know from that night together that, if nothing else, Lucifer does care for your wellbeing. 

Barbatos greets you both when you arrive at the Demon Lord's Castle. He performs his usual bow as he opens the door. "Lucifer," he acknowledges before turning to you. "Ah, Lord Diavolo mentioned you'd be joining us tonight." 

To your surprise, the trace of a blush tints his pale cheeks. 

" _You've_ started without us, Barbatos," Lucifer says, evenly. 

That's enough to make the other demon flush properly. He adjusts his rumpled blazer and shirt collar before you have a chance to notice whatever gave it away to Lucifer. 

"Indeed, Lord Diavolo has been impatient," Barbatos says with a soft laugh, a white gloved hand over his mouth. 

He doesn't meet Lucifer's eyes. You can sense a discomfort between them; a standoffish energy paired with ... _something_ else. Whatever it is, you've never noticed it before, and you assume you're only seeing it now because you're here to join them. 

"His lordship is waiting in the east sitting room. Lucifer, I trust you know the way. There are a few more items that require my attention, but they won't take long." 

Barbatos excuses himself and heads in the direction of the castle's kitchen without another word. You glance sidelong at Lucifer. A troubled darkness clouds his eyes for a moment. 

"Where do you and Barbatos stand with each other?" you ask, carefully. "You mentioned last time that he only joins in for Diavolo." 

Lucifer exudes a huff as he begins to lead you through the castle. "He is not so inclined towards me, but he knows it pleases Diavolo to have us both." 

"What do you think of Barbatos?" you push, curiosity getting the better of you. 

"I enjoy his submissive nature," he allows. "And he knows how to use his body to please others. That aside, we tolerate each other." 

"That's a _measured_ response," you muse. 

The comment earns you a fierce glare. You bite back on your thoughts. 

"I didn't mean to pry," you say, looking away. "I'm just trying to work out what to expect from tonight." 

He gives a low chuckle. "Your needs will be well met, no doubt." 

"I assume you told Diavolo about what we did after he left that night." 

"Somewhat," he admits. "I told him enough to satisfy his curiosity." 

You raise an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" 

Lucifer levels his eyes at you. You notice his irises have gone dark again, the lusty glow from earlier almost undetectable. "I left out the details I know you'd rather not discuss." 

"Oh," you drop your eyes to the floor, a sense of shame washing over you. "I'd forgotten. Thank you, I'd rather not have it brought up. But, you don't think Diavolo or Barbatos will try to...?" You make a grabbing motion at your own neck. 

"I cannot say with certainty. Would you like me to ask them not to, before we begin?" 

"No," you say quickly. "I mean, thank you, but ... I don't want them to ask about it." 

Lucifer nods his understanding. "Very well." He pauses, frowning for a moment before he continues. "However, I should warn you about— Hm, I should have thought to mention it before we left the house." 

He catches your arm and pulls you to a stop. You turn to face him. 

"Warn me about what?" 

Lucifer weighs his words before he speaks. "You're already aware that Diavolo can get carried away with his own strength." 

You nod, recalling the first night you spent with them. Diavolo is a well-intentioned bedpartner, you know, but in the heat of the moment, Lucifer had to rein him in more than once to prevent your injury. 

"I forewarned him, when he asked me to invite you here tonight, that he must be careful with you. I will ensure that he is, but I don't imagine he will hold back when taking myself or Barbatos," he explains. 

A frown creases your brow, but Lucifer chuckles at your concern. 

"I do not mean to alarm you, my love. The three of us are demons. Our bodies can handle brutalities that you cannot fathom. I assure you that Diavolo will not cause us harm. I only mention it because I suspect it will strike you as violent compared to anything you're accustomed to. You may find it confronting. But I promise that we are safe with him." 

You nod your understanding. "Right." 

He doesn't relinquish his hold on your forearm, sensing your apprehension. "With that in mind, I understand if you do not wish to participate tonight. I can take you back to the House of Lamentation." 

"No. I want to give this a shot," you say, meeting his gaze. 

The fire in your words ignites the lustful glow in his eyes and you watch the sly smirk return to his lips. 

"Good," he purrs, releasing your arm. 

You turn to continue walking, but without warning, Lucifer pushes you up against the wall. You gasp out in shock as he leans against the wall with his hands on either side of your head, pleased that he caught you off-guard. He moves one hand to your face, his gloved fingers pressing up underneath your chin to tilt your head up. Your heart skips a beat as he draws his face nearer, hot breath dancing against your lips. 

"The same rules as last time apply. The door will be sealed, but if you wish to leave, the jinx will allow you to exit. Anything we use to bind you will relinquish its hold if you wish to stop." 

You nod your understanding, letting out a shaky breath. The combination of his intimidating proximity paired with his attention to detail when reassuring you is a massive turn-on. But as if to throw you off, the glow of his irises dims and when he blinks, the colour subdues to a reddish-black. His eyes flit to your lips. 

"May I?" he asks, tilting his head close to your face. 

"Y-yes," you say. You're confused by the request after watching the lust leave his gaze, but you close your eyes as the space between you shrinks.

You meet him in the kiss, feeling his mouth take yours with none of the meekness you feel. He slides his tongue past your lips, pressing it to yours. Your eyes roll back at the taste of him. Lucifer presses his body flush against you, pushing your back firmly to the wall as he deepens the kiss. Although his mouth is busy on yours, you can hear his voice around you. His words are indecipherable, ebbing between guttural thrums and silken whispers that sound like light and singing glass. Your mouth tastes like fire for a moment, almost burning you, before a soft coolness rises in your throat to sooth your mouth. 

Your tongue feels heavy when Lucifer pulls away. You're surprised to realise that he's panting. 

"What did you do?" you ask, swallowing the weight in your mouth. It disappears in an instant. You wonder if you imagined it. 

"An extra precaution," Lucifer explains, his breath steadying. "If at any point you wish to withdraw your consent, all in the room will sense it clearly, regardless of whether you voice it. It will literally push us away from you if you want us to stop whatever we're doing. Do you understand, my love?" 

You stare in awe of him, nodding. "You know, you're hot as fuck when you talk like that, right?" 

His eyes are glowing scarlet in an instant. You reach a hand up to the back of his head and capture his lips in another kiss. His gloved fingers grasp the back of your head as he tilts you back, biting at your bottom lip. 

"Did I detect Celestial magic?" 

Lucifer breaks the kiss and you both glance along the hallway to see Lord Diavolo with a playful look across his face. He wears a white button-up shirt, with a red coat pulled over one shoulder, and tight black pants—casually regal. Barbatos stands to one side of his master, his face unreadable as ever but for the glint of curiosity in his eyes. Your face flushes red as Lucifer releases you from the wall. 

"I don't believe I've seen you draw on those old powers of yours since your fall," Diavolo continues. There's a hint of wonder in his voice. 

Lucifer leads you towards the other demons by the hand. 

"You entrusted me with her care at the start of the exchange program, my Lord," he says with nonchalance, but you detect an edge to his voice. 

Diavolo nods with a measured smile. "I know that you take pride in your duties. Thank you for doing your utmost as always." He beams, turning to you as you stop in front of him. "I'm so glad you could join us on such short notice. Barbatos has prepared dessert and tea in the sitting room." 

You walk beside Lucifer as Diavolo and Barbatos lead the way to the room. Before you enter, Lucifer draws your attention to another door leading off the hallway. The door is ajar, and you can see that it's a guest bedroom. 

"If you decide to leave, do not return to the House of Lamentation. I won't have you walking the Devildom at night, unaccompanied. It is not safe for a human. We had Barbatos prepare a room for you, should you not wish to spend the night with us." 

He beckons you into the sitting room before you can respond, and the door clicks shut behind you. Diavolo mutters the incantation for the same jinx he used on Lucifer's bedroom previously. 

The sitting room is lit by the flames crackling from the fireplace. Barbatos indicates for you to take a seat on one of the oversized plush armchairs clustered around a coffee table. The table is laden with a decorative tray of freshly baked brownies. The rich scent of them fills the room. You settle into an armchair, but Lucifer walks over to the fireplace and leans against the mantle, staring into the flames. Barbatos pours tea into cups for everyone and offers one to you without a word. The tension in the room is palpable, but it's more than just the shared anticipation for the night ahead. 

"I trust your midterm exams went well?" 

Diavolo's voice draws your attention across the coffee table, where he's settled into his own chair. He leans back and crosses one leg over the other knee as he accepts a plate of brownie from Barbatos. His eyes dip down your body, taking in your carefully picked outfit in the dim light. Heat rises to your cheeks as you realise that he is unashamedly eye-fucking you already. You are very okay with this. 

You manage to respond before the silence stretches too far. Barbatos hands you a slice of brownie with a generous dollop of cream and a strawberry on top. The cream is melting against the oven-fresh heat and when you bring a spoonful of the dessert to your lips, you will yourself not to moan. Barbatos's desserts are always top notch. 

"Lucifer, stop your brooding and have some sweets," Diavolo instructs. 

You note the glare that flashes across Lucifer's face as he turns his back to the fireplace. He stalks over to the armchair next to you. You glance anxiously between the two, who seem to be having a staring competition, before Barbatos steps between them. He offers a plate of brownie to Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride stares at the offering, and for a moment you think he's going to refuse to take it. He reaches up with a gloved hand after a few painful seconds. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding. Barbatos finds his own seat and sips at a cup of tea. 

"I have no issue with your use of Celestial magic. It was a part of you when you came to me," Diavolo says between mouthfuls of brownie. There's a tenderness in his words that makes your heart summersault. "Mm, Barb, this is fantastic." 

Lucifer leans back in the armchair, appearing unfazed, though the tension is still thick in the air. It's hard to tell by the flickering light of the fireplace, but there might be a faint blush across his cheeks. 

"I recently modified this brownie recipe after making them with Luke," Barbatos drawls in his rich, low voice. 

Lord Diavolo shifts in his seat as if to dismiss the previous topic. "I'm so glad that he's spending time with you, considering his overall apprehension towards being here." 

You glance at Lucifer while the others carry the conversation through small talk. The tension surrounding him lessens slowly as the topic continues away from his actions in the hallway. Your mind is drawn back to the conversation when Lucifer lifts his eyes to meet yours pointedly, and you realise that someone had spoken to you. 

"S-sorry?" you stammer, blinking as you glance between Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. 

Diavolo chuckles at your dazed expression. "You must be tired after the midterm exams. Lucifer tells me you've been studying hard, despite numerous ... _distractions_ around the House of Lamentation." He wiggles an eyebrow at you. 

Your cheeks burn. "There have been many distractions at the house, yourself included." 

That earns you a delighted laugh from Diavolo. 

"You studied diligently, regardless," Lucifer states, his voice even. "I have no doubt that you'll receive an excellent score on the midterm exams." 

Lord Diavolo hums happily, nodding as he crooks a finger beneath his chin. "You have made excellent progress so far at R.A.D. I hope we can encourage you to continue your hard work."

The suggestiveness in his tone is scarcely veiled. He stares hungrily at you from across the coffee table as Barbatos collects the empty plates and teacups and sets them on a trolley near the door. The butler returns to the group with slow, silent steps, edging around the back of your armchair with a finger tracing the material. He draws your attention away from Diavolo's eyes and you follow his movement, glancing over one shoulder and then turning to look over the other. His dark chartreuse eyes meet yours. The curious glint you'd seen earlier has transformed into an almost cunning glean. You sense the ghost of a smile on his mouth. 

Barbatos circles the back of Lucifer's chair next, holding your gaze until the scarlet glow of Lucifer's eyes draws your attention. A shiver tingles down your spine. You let out a shaky breath as he tilts his head to one side, watching you. You can't tear your eyes away from his face and he knows it. You swallow dryly. 

"I believe that hard work should be rewarded," Diavolo croons. "Don't you agree, Barbatos?" 

You hear the low rumble of the butler's agreement. 

Lucifer's smirk transforms to a satisfied grin before he speaks. "Then we shall reward her, generously." 

He leans forward in the armchair, taking your hand from your lap to guide you to your feet. Lucifer leads you around the coffee table to stand before Diavolo. The prince is reclined in his seat, his eyes wandering up and down your body with unhidden lust. Barbatos stands behind him, leaning over the back of the armchair with his hands on Diavolo's shoulders, his head tilted slightly forward as he looks at you from beneath his lashes. His white gloves press against the white of Diavolo's shirt and the red of his jacket, still drawn over one shoulder. Lucifer steps close behind you, running his own gloved fingertips from your waist to your hips in a slow action. You sense his mouth close to your ear before he speaks. 

"Would you like to be rewarded, my love?" The deep whisper reverberates through your bones, shaking in your shoulders and your chest. Lucifer's breath is hot against your ear, against your neck. The slightest brush of his lips sears your skin. 

The words catch in your throat when you open your mouth to say yes. The only sound that escapes you is that of your breath as you exhale heavily. Diavolo leans his head against one of Barbatos's arms, lifting his face so that his eyes settle on yours once more. When the Prince rises to his feet, he slides his red jacket off and drapes it over the side of his seat. He towers over you, immediately in your space. The warmth radiating from his skin dances against yours. With Lucifer pressed against your back, there's nowhere for you to go. A low hum rumbles in Diavolo's chest as he cups your face with his fingertips and tilts your head up to look at him. 

"These colours look exquisite on you, my love," he coos. 

He rolls his thumb over your red lips, pressing purposefully at the edge of your mouth to make you open for him. He doesn't slide his digits in, but he teases your lower lip against your teeth for a painfully long moment. 

"It's no wonder Lucifer couldn't resist rewarding you with a kiss on the way here." He pouts through his devilish smile. The gold of his eyes makes you wet. "Can I reward you, too?" 

Your tongue darts along your bottom lip with impatience. You still can't get the words past your throat, but you manage a nod. That's enough for Diavolo, he makes a sound of amused approval as he leans his face down. Your eyes drift shut as his mouth opens against yours, tongue sliding into your mouth with slow determination. He hums against your lips. Your arms feel heavy by your side while he kisses you. He seems to draw all the air out of you, making your head light. His mouth tastes like chocolate brownie and sweet cream, but he's savouring the taste of _you_. 

You don't notice the hand he moves to the golden zipper at the dip of your collarbone, until he tugs it down a few inches. He lets go of the zipper to run the back of his index finger along the material that dips between your breasts. His hands settle on your waist, brushing against Lucifer's, as Diavolo pulls his face back from yours to smile. 

"Forgive me, my love. I haven't introduced you properly to Barbatos. How rude of me." 

He steps aside enough to indicate for Barbatos to come forward. He holds a hand out to the butler as he steps around the armchair. Barbatos takes Diavolo's hand, letting the Prince tug him close to you both. 

"Barbatos is my lover, too," he sings softly, pressing his lips to the back of the butler's gloved hand. 

A shy blush sweeps Barbatos's features and he casts his eyes away, allowing the green ombre of his fringe to hide his face from you. You see the small smile that tugs the corners his mouth. Diavolo giggles at the reaction. 

"Barbatos, don't you have something to give our new playmate?" he prompts. 

The butler's small smile blooms into a grin as he faces you again. Diavolo glides a finger along Barbatos's forehead, dragging stray strands of his dark green hair away from his eyes. 

"Yes," Barbatos murmurs. 

His deep voice drifts through your head, still foggy from Diavolo's lips. The Prince guides Barbatos's hand to your face, where he cups your cheek with his white gloved fingers. 

"I'd like to reward you for all your hard work, too." 

Your first kiss with Barbatos starts cautiously. You're hyper aware of Diavolo's intent gaze, and the way Lucifer doesn't remove his hands from your hips as he remains in place behind you. The glide of Barbatos's tongue against the seam of your mouth draws your attention to him again, and you part your lips. As he deepens the kiss, Diavolo steps behind him, sliding his hands along the other demon's back, up to his shoulders, then down his sides. Barbatos's breath hitches in his throat—you feel his reactions easily, with his mouth pressed to yours. 

A second pair of lips press to your skin. Lucifer leaves a searing kiss against your nape, then your shoulder. You feel his teeth grazing you. The leather of his gloves slides across your stomach and over your lower ribs, his knuckles brushing the underside of your breasts through the fabric of your top. 

The kiss is broken when Diavolo starts to nip the skin of Barbatos's neck, causing him to tilt his head back with a shiver. 

"Now that you're both acquainted …" he begins, his mouth busying itself against Barbatos's shoulder between words. 

Diavolo doesn't finish the sentence, instead reaching past Barbatos to grab the zipper of your top again, sliding it all the way down. The parting material reveals the lacy bra that barely conceals your breasts. With your shirt unzipped, Diavolo takes your right hand and guides it over Barbatos's shoulder before taking two digits into his mouth. He rolls his warm tongue over your fingertips for a moment before releasing them from between his teeth. He leaves them to rest against the crook of Barbatos's neck. Diavolo's hands slide around the front of the other demon's chest to unbutton his blazer. You begin to unbutton his shirt while Diavolo throws the blazer aside and tugs off his tie. Behind you, Lucifer presses against you and you can feel the throb of his cock against your backside. A moan of anticipation escapes you, softly. His hands snake past your bra, taking the fullness of your breasts in both hands as he teases your nipples. 

Once you and Diavolo help Barbatos out of his shirt, the pace increases quickly. Barbatos slides the lacey material of your bra down past your nipple and takes it into his mouth while Lucifer continues to tease and pinch the other. Diavolo brings his mouth to your neck, forcing your head back against Lucifer's shoulder as he glides his tongue over your flesh. One of his hands tangles through your hair, but almost as soon as you feel it there, Lucifer drops his hand from your breast to grab Diavolo's wrist. A sound like a purr escapes Diavolo as Lucifer slides his tongue over the Prince's thumb. Diavolo steps around you, taking his demon form as he pulls Lucifer against him with a fierce tug. He practically tears Lucifer's shirt away. As Lucifer unbuttons the Prince's shirt, Diavolo grabs him by the hips, grinding them against each other. 

A sharp bite to your nipple brings your attention back to Barbatos. He gives you a teasing look, licks his way up to your collarbone as he pushes the material of your top away and reaches around your frame to unhook your bra. The sight of you, shirtless before him, gives him pause for a moment as his eyes sweep across your skin. The crooked smile tells you what you need to know; he likes what he sees. Emboldened by his attention, you grab the back of his head and draw him to you for another kiss. This time, his mouth moves against yours with apparent lust. He bites at your lip between kisses, tugs at your hair to keep your face at just the right angle. He yanks the white gloves from his hands before he begins fondling your breasts. His skin feels red hot against yours, the pinch of his fingers around each nipple making you ache for more. 

A guttural snarl interrupts your kiss. You follow Barbatos's gaze to Diavolo and Lucifer, the latter who has his back to you while his mouth moves against the prince's. Three red marks arc across his back, starting at the base of his right shoulder blade and ending at Diavolo's clawed fingertips, which now rest at his left hip. Aside from the initial snarl, Lucifer is unperturbed. 

Barbatos flits his attention back to you with a coy expression. "Our Master is impatient," he says, quietly. "Come, help us relieve him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on immediately from the end of chapter 1, you get _very intimate_ with Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer. Everyone has a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle warning that this chapter includes some very rough demon/demon sex (as per Lucifer's warning in chapter 1). 
> 
> There's also a bit of fluffy aftercare at the end. Please enjoy~

_Previously_  
  
_A guttural snarl interrupts your kiss. You follow Barbatos's gaze to Diavolo and Lucifer, the latter who has his back to you while his mouth moves against the prince's. Three red marks arc across his back, starting at the base of his right shoulder blade and ending at Diavolo's clawed fingertips, which now rest at his left hip. Aside from the initial snarl, Lucifer is unperturbed._  
  
_Barbatos flits his attention back to you with a coy expression. "Our Master is impatient," he says, quietly. "Come, help us relieve him."_  
  
\--  
  
Barbatos takes your wrist and leads you the few steps over to the others. Sensing your proximity, Lucifer moves to Diavolo’s neck, where he bites. He side-steps to give Barbatos room, as the butler drags his teeth along the opposite shoulder. Diavolo gives you a sultry look while his lovers explore his skin with their mouths. The sight of his naked torso, alongside Barbatos and Lucifer, makes you salivate. The Prince reaches past the others to grab you by the forearm. He pulls you to him. Capturing your lips, his other hand slides down to your thigh and then up the underside of your skirt. He doesn't stop at the edge of your underwear, sliding two fingers into your wet folds. You cry out from the sudden intrusion, pulsating as he fingers you. Diavolo chuckles against your lips as he explores your mouth. You clutch at his shoulders to keep yourself steady.   
  
Next to you, Barbatos slide his hands down Diavolo's exposed chest and rippling abdomen. His fingers traverse the swirling black lines of his demonic form’s tattoos before hooking under the waistband of his harem pants. Lucifer copies the motion, pushing the material down until the fabric slides to the floor with a heavy clank of the decorative chains. Diavolo’s cock is at full attention, thick and heavy as he kicks his trousers aside. He withdraws his fingers from between your legs, interrupting Barbatos's ministrations to push the sticky digits into his mouth.   
  
"She's sweet, isn't she? It's like having dessert all over again," Diavolo says.   
  
There's a feral excitement in his voice that's barely contained. His breathing is ragged while Barbatos suckles on his fingers. The butler moans in appreciation. He glances sidelong at you with a fiery glint. When Diavolo removes his fingers from Barbatos's mouth, he pulls the butler into a kiss. He takes his time, tasting you in Barbatos’s mouth.  
  
He eases himself back into an armchair, pulling away from Barbatos as he goes down. You drop to your knees between the Prince's legs, as if commanded, Lucifer coming down next to you a moment later. He pulls one black glove off with his teeth and tosses it aside before wrapping his fingers around the base of Diavolo's cock. The Prince shudders in response. You lick slowly up the length of his shaft while Lucifer moves his wrist in firm, slow motions. He brings his face next to yours, running his tongue up the side of Diavolo's erection in time with your movements. You catch the bright red glow of his irises as you glance at each other. His tongue brushes yours as you circle the head of Diavolo's cock, tasting the pre-cum that seeps from him. Diavolo moans loudly, throwing his head back with pleasure.   
  
Barbatos is on his knees on the other side of you, grasping Diavolo's erection just below the head. He moves with the same rhythm as Lucifer. His mouth slides alongside yours, and he exults with a throaty hum when you lick over his fingers. The crotch of your underwear grows wetter by the second, your arousal spurred on by being pressed between Lucifer and Barbatos as the three of you kneel to taste Diavolo's cock.   
  
You suck the tip of his erection into your mouth, sliding your lips down over Barbatos’s fingers. He and Lucifer continue their work while you bob your head in small, teasing motions. Your tongue dances across Barbatos's fingers with every pull. You feel him run his thumb over the head of Diavolo's cock.   
  
The sound of your name makes you raise your eyes to meet the Prince's, but you continue moving your mouth around him.   
  
"Take off your skirt," he instructs.   
  
You release him from your mouth with a final suck before coming to your feet. Diavolo's face flickers with pleasure as Lucifer and Barbatos slide their mouths along his erection with more and more fervour. He watches you shimmy out of your skirt, leaving you in just your bra and underwear.  
  
Diavolo motions for you to straddle him. You step past Barbatos and Lucifer and slide onto the couch with the Prince between your knees. He reclines into the armchair, grabbing your thighs to tug you closer. He wastes no time sliding his fingers past the edges of your underwear and into your wet cunt again. Your hips buckle immediately as he drags his digits in and out of you. Arching your back with need, you grasp the sides of the armchair to keep yourself from falling backwards. His fingers curl against your walls and he presses his thumb against your clit, igniting all your senses at once.   
  
Behind you, Barbatos takes Diavolo's cock into his mouth, with Lucifer's hand on the back of his head pushing him deeper. You hear the wet sounds of his work between small gags and shaky moans.   
  
You feel the burn of an orgasm building between your legs. The smack of Lucifer's hand across your backside is what tips you over the edge. The sting from his touch makes you jolt just so, pressing Diavolo's fingers against your pleasure. You cry out in ecstasy as the orgasm shakes you, but Diavolo doesn't let up, rutting his hips into Barbatos's mouth as he feels you cum around his fingers. You cling to his horns to keep yourself upright. The claws of his free hand dig into your thigh, and you feel the sharp bite of Lucifer's teeth on the fleshy cheek of your arse. These sensations pulse through you, intensified by your orgasm. Your throat already hurts from screaming as Diavolo continues to pump his fingers into your sex. He doesn't stop until he's satisfied with your release.   
  
When he removes his fingers from you, you're breathless. He reaches around you to grab Barbatos by the hair and tugs his mouth away from his cock. He all but drops you backwards, but Barbatos and Lucifer catch you readily as you return to them. Their hands are everywhere on you as they lay you out on the floor between them. Barbatos starts to tease your nipples while Lucifer spreads your legs and bites down on your inner thigh, causing you to moan. You want him to eat you out. You need it. But before his lips can travel up to your soaking panties, Diavolo yanks him upright by the hair.   
  
"Let Barbatos take care of her for the minute. I need you. _Now,_ " Diavolo hisses.   
  
The severity of his tone creates a knot of fear in your belly. You've never heard Diavolo speak like this before. His voice drips with warning. The molten gold of his stare is more ferocious than the lusty scarlet of Lucifer's. _This must be what Lucifer warned me of earlier,_ you realise. _How much did Diavolo restrain himself, the first night I spent with them?_   
  
The answer, you conclude, is _a lot_.   
  
The two demons step away from you and Barbatos as they begin to grapple. The way Diavolo bites at Lucifer is merciless. Lucifer hurries to undo his belt and slide out of his trousers. Once naked, his demon form takes over. Their horns clash as they each try to overpower the other, wings thrashing with every scratch and bite they trade. They are formidable in their demon forms, but there's no question that Diavolo is stronger and much larger. A small shriek escapes you when the Prince strikes Lucifer with such force that the fallen angel is sent sprawling.   
  
"It's okay, my love," Barbatos coos into your ear.   
  
He cups your face, turning your gaze to him. He's straddling one of your legs, having removed his pants and taken on his demon form too. His chartreuse eyes are aglow, the tips of his spindly horns brushing the crown of your head like fingertips, as he coaxes you to sit up. He rubs his cock gently with one hand.   
  
"We demons like to play rough with each other. The struggle for dominance is part of our game." His deep, rich voice sends shivers along your skin.   
  
A coolness wraps itself around your waist and you glance down to see a thick, anguilliform tail. The smooth, black skin shimmers with iridescent green in the firelight, fractured by veins of turquoise. The end of his tail fades from black into that sea-green colour completely. Barbatos squeezes your torso gently in the coil of his tail, tracing your skin with dark green claws as he reaches behind you to unhook your bra.   
  
"You have nothing to fear from us," he whispers against your cheek.   
  
He tilts you back and captures one of your nipples in his mouth. His teeth are sharper in his demon form, but he doesn't break your skin as his tongue rolls over the bud. His mouth, his hands, the embrace of his tail—it’s soothing yet arousing all at once. His hot breath against your skin dissipates the fear in your belly. Barbatos keeps his tail wrapped around your middle and lifts your body into the air, kissing and licking his way down your stomach, to the lace that dips between your thighs. His tail takes all your weight as he binds himself to you with another coil. He places your legs over his shoulders, hands sliding back to squeeze at your arse as he brings his mouth against the moist fabric at your crotch. A moan escapes you, unstifled. His teeth make short work of the lace, then his mouth engorges you. He presses his tongue into your centre, dragging it back and forth to taste you. You've barely recovered from your first orgasm, but the sensation of Barbatos's mouth, his tongue sliding into you and against your clit, starts to unravel you all over again.   
  
You tangle your fingers in Barbatos's hair, pressing your nails against the base of his horns. You cry out as he consumes you, your arousal heightening as you watch Lucifer and Diavolo. The Prince pulls Lucifer onto his knees, yanking him back by the horns as he positions himself behind the other demon. Diavolo reaches around to grasp at Lucifer's cock, permitting painfully slow strokes as he growls into the other demon's ear.   
  
"You will submit to _me_ ," Diavolo rasps, pushing Lucifer onto all fours, then down by the shoulders, so that his face is against the floor.   
  
You hear the scrape of Lucifer's claws against the stone when Diavolo pushes into him. Another feral sound escapes the Prince as he begins to thrust harshly into the other demon. Lucifer is yanked back by the hips with every motion. The pace inspires a loud hiss from the fallen angel, but he does not resume the fight. His seraph wings extend and contract above him, quivering with the force of Diavolo's lust. Diavolo relishes the conquest, panting with exertion as he plunders his lover with reckless abandon. His claws leave angry welts around Lucifer's waist. The formidable span of his bat-like wings is silhouetted by the firelight, creating a shadow that dances across the pale skin of Lucifer's back.   
  
Diavolo hooks his claws around a pair of Lucifer’s wings to pull him back up onto all fours. As Lucifer's head comes up, you catch sight of Diavolo's hand, still working the other demon's erection while he fucks the ever-loving hell out of him. Lucifer's face twists with pain and pleasure under his master's hands, emitting an animalistic trill as he shudders.   
  
Barbatos pulls a trembling moan from you, causing your grip in his hair to tighten. You can feel your heat fluttering against his mouth as you convulse above him. The tail holds you steady as you shake, and your moans heighten into screams of agonizing bliss. Barbatos allows no reprieve as the orgasm wracks your body. The sounds that leave your lips draw hungry red and gold eyes to you. Diavolo is manic in his pleasure, watching Barbatos please you while you watch him fuck Lucifer. The other demon manages to smirk at you between algedonic expressions.   
  
Barbatos eats you out until your cries become fitful and strangled with overstimulation. You feel heady as he lowers your body from his mouth. Your vision is swimming, and you close your eyes until you feel the cool stone of the floor at your back again. Barbatos slides his hands down your torso, pausing at your hips as he aligns himself between your legs. You feel the tip of his cock press at your entrance and moan your desire for more. A third hand slides into your hair. You open your eyes, and notice that you've been laid out in front of Lucifer. The demon’s eyes are closed in concentration, his brow furrowed as Diavolo continues his merciless thrusting.   
  
Barbatos slides his erection into you with one easy stroke. Your back arches as he fills the space between your legs. He slides into you as far as you can take him, your wetness accommodating him completely. You roll your hips against his, the only permission he needs before he begins to thrust. He takes you quickly, the lewd, wet sounds mingling with the thuds of Diavolo taking Lucifer. The sensations drive you mad. Your mind overflows with the sounds that fill the room, the pressure and friction between your legs, the bite of Barbatos's claws against your hips, the dance of Lucifer's hot breath against your skin, and his hand in your hair.   
  
Dark locks of hair obscure his face above you, as he braces himself against Diavolo's onslaught. You reach up with one hand to touch his cheek. Your breath catches in your throat when his eyes open to meet yours. He smiles at you through a gasp before his lips come down to yours. Lucifer's tongue invades your mouth and you hold his face to yours by his horns, locked in an upside-down kiss. You can feel Barbatos pinching and sucking at your nipples as he fucks you, pushing you towards another orgasm. You wrap your legs firmly around his waist and gyrate your hips against him, sighing into Lucifer’s mouth with every motion.   
  
You slide one hand from Lucifer's hair to grasp his cock instead, brushing Diavolo's fingers. Lucifer shudders at your contact, breaking the kiss. Diavolo pulls his hand away, allowing you to take over while he continues to fuck the fallen angel. You're not sure who's trembling more between you and Lucifer, but it matters little. You feel like you're floating, high on the lust radiating between their bodies and yours, enveloped in sensation, and still wanting _more_.   
  
Barbatos's deep thrusts trigger another orgasm and your eyes squeeze shut as you writhe around his cock. He groans against your skin, his pace quickening as he races to join you. You feel his hand slide up past your collarbone, his clawed fingertips around the side of your neck and the graze of his thumb at your throat for the briefest of moments before you hear him cry out with a sharp gasp. He stills inside you for a moment, but not from cumming. He's staring over you at Lucifer in surprise, as the other demon holds his wrist firmly. You feel dizzy, confused, but you rut your hips impatiently, sliding yourself along his throbbing erection until he begins to move again. You're still pulsing around his cock from the orgasm, the heat of it burning up from your toes to the base of your spine.   
  
Lucifer tugs Barbatos forward by the wrist, enough that he can capture the other's mouth. Above you, they share a deep kiss, their tongues melding as they brace against each other. Their kiss elicits a keening sound from Diavolo, who penetrates Lucifer with increased zeal. Barbatos cums first, his pace stuttering as he releases into you. He pulls away from Lucifer's mouth to moan against his shoulder. You feel the shudder that wracks his body as it runs through his tail, still coiled around your abdomen. You sigh out your satisfaction as he pulls out of your heat and lays out next to you on the floor, his chest heaving. There's a euphoric haze in his eyes. The coils of his tail slacken around your waist.   
  
You roll onto your stomach and push Lucifer back up on his knees. The change earns you a warning growl from Diavolo, but that softens into a rumbling purr when you begin to press Lucifer back against him by the hips. Lucifer throws his head back with a hiss and you bite your way down from his neck before taking his cock into your mouth. A strangled moan escapes him. When he tries to stifle it with the back of his hand, Diavolo pulls his arm away.   
  
"Let me hear you," he growls, thrusting harder again.   
  
You drag your mouth along Lucifer's erection with a deep suction, which produces another throaty cry. Barbatos is at your side a moment later, biting at Lucifer's neck and chest as he trembles. Barbatos's hand is at the back of your head, forcing you to take Lucifer further into your mouth. You can feel Lucifer's claws along your back as you suck him off. Every thrust from Diavolo drives him harder against the back of your throat until you hear Lucifer curse under his breath. With a growl, he empties himself in your mouth.   
  
A moment later, Diavolo roars as he too finishes. Lucifer winces at the Prince's vice grip around the base of one of his wings.   
  
You try to swallow as Barbatos eases you back from Lucifer's cock, but you feel his cum drizzle down your chin. Barbatos pulls you back against his chest, lowering you to the ground in his arms. He cups your cheek to tilt your face towards his, pressing gentle kisses against your mouth as his tongue darts out to taste Lucifer on your skin.   
  
"You did so well, my love," he murmurs, kissing your mouth a few more times.   
  
You realise how out of breath you are when you gasp between kisses. Barbatos chuckles, the low sound vibrating in his chest, as he ceases his assault on your mouth to let you catch your breath again. His lips move to your ear instead.   
  
"I think we'll all have a rest now."   
  
You nod with a soft peel of laughter as your eyes drift halfway closed. You tilt your head around to see Diavolo, his arms tight around Lucifer's torso. There's a lingering look of pain on Lucifer's face.   
  
"You've dislocated my wing," Lucifer says quietly.   
  
Diavolo's eyes fly open in panic as he leans back from him. "Shit, I have, I'm sorry."   
  
Lucifer chuckles. "It's not the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last."   
  
The Prince blushes. "Indeed ... Forgive me, my love."   
  
Wordlessly, he wraps a hand around the base of the dislocated wing as Lucifer braces himself. There's a loud _pop_ as the joint slides back into place. Lucifer gives his wings a careful flutter, stretching them out before folding them back in.   
  
You don't realise that you've fallen asleep until you feel a warm, damp cloth pressed between your legs. You open your eyes to find that you're no longer in the sitting room. Barbatos is holding you at the edge of an in-ground bath, gently washing the sweat and residues of sex from your skin.   
  
"Barb?" you breathe.   
  
"Oh, you're awake again. It's okay, you can go back to sleep, my love."   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
He rests his cheek against the top of your head. You notice that he's no longer in his demon form. He's donned a pair of black skin-tight cotton shorts but is otherwise still undressed.   
  
"We've moved to Lord Diavolo's bedchamber to clean up and rest," he says softly. "Lift your arms up for me."   
  
You do as he bids, and he slides a black silken nightgown over your body before helping you to your feet. The garment is simple, the fabric pleasantly cool against your skin. Barbatos shows you out of the ensuite and into a large bedroom. There's a small fire burning in the fireplace, and candles flickering around the room. Barbatos pours you a cup of tea from a tray on a side-table. The liquid is gentle in your mouth and down your throat, soothing to your belly.   
  
You spot Lucifer and Diavolo, stretched out on the bed. They've both left their demon forms. Diavolo's bottoms are a loose, silky red and gold, the waistband riding low on his hips. Lucifer's legs look endless in short skin-tight trunks. His forehead is pressed against Diavolo's chest, while the other demon strokes his hair. He's encased in Diavolo's arms. You’ve never imagined him vulnerable like this. The vision is surreal. The Prince's head is propped up on a pillow, a tenderness in his eyes as he watches his lover doze. He glances up with a small smile as Barbatos leads you to the bed.   
  
"I am sorry if I scared you, my love," Diavolo says quietly.   
  
You give a small shake of your head, taking another sip from your teacup as you settle next to Lucifer. The warmth of their bodies coaxes you closer and you pull the sheet up over your legs.   
  
"I haven't had time to take care of my needs since ... Well, you were with me last time, too." He gives a sheepish grin and you smile back. "I thought it was best if I let you get properly acquainted with Barbatos first, while I got the impatience out of my system."   
  
Barbatos chuckles, settling onto the mattress beside you. He nuzzles the back of your head.   
  
"We are very well acquainted now," his rich voice hums.   
  
You lean back against him, feeling the kiss he presses to your temple as you drink your tea. His body is all warmth alongside yours. There’s an immense comfort to being in his arms. You savour it.   
  
When you finish your tea, he takes the empty cup from your hands. Your eyes are drawn to the red scratches across Lucifer's back and along his hips—all the marks Diavolo left behind. They look less severe than when you saw them in the sitting room, but some of the welts still look angry. Absently, you reach out to touch Lucifer's back, running your fingertips over a couple of the claw marks. He stirs against Diavolo with a deep sigh. The Prince shushes him gently, pressing his nose against his hair.   
  
"He will heal quickly," Diavolo says, returning his gaze to you. "He's done far worse to me."   
  
"Only when you've let me," Lucifer mutters, pulling away from Diavolo's chest as he opens his bleary eyes.   
  
The Prince giggles his agreement. “It is not often, but no one else would presume to remind you of your place, so I must.”   
  
Lucifer smirks at the Prince. “You would slay anyone who would dare to try.”   
  
“That is true, my love.” He places a chaste kiss against Lucifer’s mouth. “You submit to me alone.”   
  
Diavolo rests his chin on top of Lucifer's head. After a moment, Lucifer rolls over to face you and Barbatos, and opens his arms.   
  
"Come here, you two," he says.   
  
You slide into his arms, but Barbatos does not follow. "I'll put out the candles."   
  
You feel him shift off the bed. A small frown appears on Lucifer's face, but it's gone in an instant. He draws you against his body, pressing a kiss to your forehead. The room dims until only the glowing logs in the fireplace are left. Lucifer releases you some when Barbatos returns to the bed and settles behind you, one hand resting at your waist. The last thing you feel before sleep takes you is Diavolo's large, warm hand, taking yours to press against his lips. He rests your hand against Lucifer's chest, clutching it there within his own.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The third chapter is underway and will include more of both the fluffy and smutty goodness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Barbatos have a conversation. Smut. You and Diavolo have a conversation. More smut. You and Lucifer have a conversation. Even more smut! 
> 
> With a dash of both angst and comedy for good measure.

The soreness of Lucifer's body drags him away from sleep sometime after his initial exhaustion passes. Diavolo's arm is snaked around him, fingertips light against his stomach. 

He woke like this the first time Diavolo took him, too, millennia ago. The first time he awoke in the arms of the Devildom Prince, they'd been alone. It was the first time he felt peaceful since his fall, his body aching after his first taste of sodomy. It was a welcome reprieve from his rage, though it took some time to reconcile these actions with his pride. It took longer still to understand the relationship the Prince had with his loyal butler, and how he fit into their pre-existing dynamic.

Tonight, a woman is stretched out next to him. A _human_ woman. The steady rise and fall of her breath shifts the silken black nightgown against her skin in minute motions. One of her hands is stretched out towards him, fingers splayed against the bedsheet. Diavolo held that hand against Lucifer's chest as they all drifted to sleep. Her other hand is tucked against her belly, fingers entwined with Barbatos's. The other demon's sleeping face is pressed into her hair, half hidden from view. Lucifer is used to Diavolo laying between him and Barbatos on the nights he wanted them both. Some nights, Lucifer will forget that Barbatos is there until one of them sits up. Tonight is different, with the woman in their midst. Tonight, their dynamic changed. 

Lucifer eases himself out of Diavolo's arms and comes to his feet at the end of the bed. He rolls his shoulders and his neck, counting the soft clicks of his joints as he loosens his muscles. He rarely stays in bed when he can't sleep, unless it's to fuck, or at least talk with Diavolo. He'll never admit to himself how he savours their quiet moments, the soft words they speak. But all three of his bedpartners for tonight are asleep for now. 

He opts to sit by the fire and feeds the embers before they have a chance to die. He stretches one leg out, the other kinked at the knee as he leans against it with his elbow. The firelight licks at his skin and he sits with his thoughts, allowing the peaceful feeling to wash over him. He doesn't react when he hears Barbatos stir. He doesn't expect the other demon to join him by the fire until he appears at his side. Barbatos kneels before the fireplace, hands in his lap as he sits back on folded legs. Lucifer glances sidelong at him, but the butler's eyes are trained on the small flicker of flames. His idle hands fidget in his lap, drawing Lucifer's gaze down. He spies the bruises around Barbatos's wrist, where he grabbed him earlier in the night. 

"What happened to her?" 

Barbatos's rich voice is quiet. Lucifer might not have realised he'd spoken had he not seen the movement of his lips. He returns his gaze to the fire in front of them. 

"That is not our business," he replies. 

He senses the suspicious look the other demon casts his way. 

"She does not wish to discuss it," Lucifer continues. "The only thing we need to know, is not to grab her throat. Anything beyond that is her own business." 

Barbatos considers his answer for a moment, then with a low hum, he declares, "You care for her." 

Lucifer does not respond. 

"You care for her to the point of looking out for her, even with Diavolo taking you so ferociously. I never expected you to grab me like that, least of all in the throes of our lord's passion." Barbatos pauses for a moment before turning to face Lucifer. "Thank you, for stopping me before I could cause her distress." 

The words have scarcely left Barbatos's mouth before Lucifer responds. "I promised to keep her safe," he states. 

"Indeed," Barbatos muses. "But you had already ensured her safety for tonight, had you not? When you placed her under the protection of your old Celestial magic. Although ..." He allows a smirk to curl the corners of his mouth. "I noticed you couldn't complete that protective spell authentically. You resorted to some Infernal magic, to substitute for your limited Celestial powers." 

A low growl rumbles in Lucifer's chest. He refuses to look at Barbatos. 

"I am a _fallen_ angel. Much of my Celestial power was stripped from me when I was cast down." 

"The fact that you retained any of your Celestial power at all attests to how mighty you were as a seraph." His tone is kind, but Lucifer understands what he leaves unsaid; his Celestial magic was never enough.

Despite his strength, he and his brothers still lost the Celestial War. 

They still fell. 

They still lost Lilith ... never mind the small mercy Diavolo granted him in secret. 

"I've never heard of magic that uses Celestial and Infernal powers together. It was ... beautiful." 

That catches him by surprise. He turns to Barbatos. It's not often that the other demon meets his eyes so readily. Lucifer has never seen that tenderness from him before, except directed at Diavolo. The soft blush across Barbatos's cheeks as he drops his gaze again leaves a small ache in Lucifer's chest. 

"For a long time, I didn't believe that your affection for Diavolo was genuine," Barbatos admits quietly. "I didn't think it _could_ be, after the price you paid for ... well." He closes his eyes, pensive for a moment. 

"You thought me a liar?" Lucifer scoffs. 

"No," Barbatos hums. "I thought you a fallen angel who had pledged more than he realised." 

Lucifer gives a dry laugh. "I did what I needed to do for my family. I knew the price."

"I realised that long ago. My earlier misgivings about you were wrong," Barbatos continues. "But the way you protected her tonight, while still giving everything to him, solidified that for me." He meets Lucifer's eyes again.

The firelight dances against Barbatos's irises, the faint glow of lust registering in Lucifer's mind. The palm of Barbatos's hand sweeps along his cheek. Their faces move closer together.

"I see now why Diavolo chose you to be his lover," Barbatos murmurs. " _Our_ lover."

Lucifer allows a sly smile to cross his lips as he runs his hands into Barbatos's hair. "Have you finally warmed up to me, Barb? It only took you a few millennia." 

Barbatos gives a deep chuckle, then leans in for a kiss. When their lips meet, a quietness settles over them. They know each other's bodies already. They've pleasured each other many times for Diavolo's enjoyment. But this kiss is not for Diavolo, and of that they are acutely aware. 

\-- 

Low voices stir you from sleep. 

"... didn't believe that your affection for Diavolo was genuine. I didn't think it _could_ be, after the price you paid for ..."

You pry your bleary eyes open, recognising Barbatos's voice somewhere behind you. As your vision comes in to focus, you find Diavolo's face across from yours, his golden eyes soft and sleepy as he notices you're awake. He presses a finger to his lips, signalling for you to keep quiet. 

"You thought me a liar?" you hear Lucifer scoff. 

"No. I thought you a fallen angel who had pledged more than he realised." 

Your senses come to you fast as you tune in to the conversation. Diavolo's eyes are focused over your shoulder, watching the two by the fireplace with a crease worrying his brow. 

"I did what I needed to do for my family. I knew the price."

"I realised that long ago. My earlier misgivings about you were wrong, but the way you protected her tonight, while still giving everything to him, solidified that for me." 

You hear the small intake of breath next to you as Diavolo listens. 

"I see now why Diavolo chose you to be his lover. _Our_ lover."

You smile at the tenderness of Barbatos's voice. Diavolo's expression of worry transforms into a wide grin of joy. The happiness radiates from his eyes. He gives you an excited look that makes your heart flutter. It distracts you enough that you miss what Lucifer says next, but then there's silence. Diavolo's gaze slides over to them again and his expression fills with happy bewilderment. 

You peer over your shoulder in time to catch the end of a gentle kiss. They pull away from each other for a moment and begin again, unaware that you and Diavolo have awoken. You hear Barbatos's soft moan against Lucifer's mouth, the sound of breathing between kisses, hands gliding over skin. They're both still naked, save for the shorts they'd each worn to bed. They're both so beautiful and you can hardly move your eyes away from their tender moment. 

Diavolo's runs a finger down the length of your body, and that draws your attention back to him. You can see he is elated by the development by the fireplace, but his eyes are now settled on you. He coaxes you closer to him and places his arms around you. He starts with a small kiss on your forehead before finding your lips. He all but melts into you. His mouth is warm and sweet, with no trace of the unbridled lust he'd displayed earlier in the evening. He presses his forehead against yours. 

"I'd given up on them doing more than just tolerate one another," he whispers, pressing another kiss to your forehead. "I didn't think tonight would change that. But I believe there is something about you, my love, that draws others together when they're with you." 

Your heart throbs. You can feel it in your throat. It's almost hard to breathe while you let his words wash over you. Diavolo worries his lower lip with his teeth in your silence, but you can't find it in yourself to bring his meaning to the forefront of your mind. You can't allow yourself an assumption; you can't risk the false hope that will follow. 

"My love ..." he starts again. He pulls his face back from yours so that he can look you in the eye. "I know that you are in a relationship with some of the brothers at the House of Lamentation, but I do believe you belong with us here, too. Would you be with us, be part of _us_ , if I asked it of you?" 

Honey eyes hold your gaze. The soft tone, the tender expression, the quiet words: they cause your chest to ache. You slide a hand against Diavolo's cheek, resisting the urge to roll your thumb over his lips. 

"I don't think that's your decision to make alone," you say carefully. 

You glance briefly over your shoulder, to where Lucifer and Barbatos are slowly becoming entangled with one another. 

"I'd want to speak with them first." 

He nods once in understanding and you can tell he knows your true meaning. You need to speak to _Lucifer_ about it. Less for his sake than for your own. Barbatos seems more willing to lay out his feelings around you; that much you have gauged from tonight alone. But your standing with Lucifer is still unclear in your mind. He cares for your wellbeing as a student of Diavolo's exchange program, yes, but you cannot allow yourself to fall for him—though you know you already have—if the things he's done with your body were out of lust alone. You don't want to think of him as a lover, the way Diavolo is suggesting, if he does not reciprocate these feelings. 

"What if I asked you to be with _me_?" Diavolo continues.

His face seems less anxious with this question, though his cheeks still hold a shy blush. You choose to answer by pressing against his shoulders so that he lays flat on his back. You slide a leg over his torso and sit up with him between your legs, one hand on his chest as you lean down to kiss his mouth. You see the flash of lust in his eyes before he closes them. His fingers comb through your hair, while his other hand slides across the black silk nightgown. Diavolo begins to trace circles over your hip with his thumb. 

"Can I assume that means you'd say yes?" he asks as you break from the kiss. 

You nod, feeling the lust and joy and relief roll off him. The heat of his belly is sensational against your folds. The silken nightgown has ridden up your thighs, reminding you that you have nothing underneath. His abdomen is smooth and firm between your legs and you can't stop yourself from dragging your hips over him. Diavolo gives a low hum of approval, feeling the dampness of your core against his stomach. You move your hips again, slowly, savouring the way he appraises you with his eyes, the way he smiles up at you as if in wonder. 

A moan from by the fireplace draws your attention to Barbatos, who's laying back against the floor, underneath Lucifer. The fallen angel kisses his way down the other demon's body, mouth hot and quick against his neck, his tongue darting against his collarbone. His hands slide down Barbatos's belly ahead of his mouth. He slips the waistband of Barbatos's shorts down without hesitation. 

" _Lucifer—_ " Barbatos gasps out but cuts himself off as Lucifer wraps his mouth around his cock. 

Barbatos throws his head back with a low groan. Lucifer holds him down with one hand on his chest and the other on his hip, slowly moving his head up and down. Below you, Diavolo shivers with delight, sliding both hands along your thighs. He presses his thumb against your clit and starts rubbing circles there, using his other hand against your hip to slide you further down his body. He raises his hips to meet yours when he has you where he wants you. You can feel his erection pressing through his shorts. You slide yourself over him, deliberately teasing. The silk between your bodies glides against your wet cunt. His cock twitches with your movements. The wet sounds of Lucifer's mouth as he gently sucks Barbatos make you both impatient with your own lust. Diavolo releases himself from his shorts without a word, and you lift your hips enough for him to get his erection beneath you. He teases himself against your entrance, moaning your name as his head tilts back. His shaft is thick. You take him, closing your eyes as you lower yourself over him. You keep your hands on his chest, shifting your weight back from your palms as he sinks into your core. Diavolo holds you by the hips, forcing your careful movements to be slower still. He knows his size can hurt you and keeps a thumb circling against your clit, ensuring your wetness grows quickly to make it easier on you. 

You tilt your head back with a drawn-out moan when he's all the way inside you. Below you, Diavolo shudders. The way he throbs inside you is unbearable in all the best ways. You begin to contract around him in response to the pulsing between your legs. You roll your hips against him carefully, the pleasure shooting through you so violently that your nails bite into the skin of his chest. He emits a soft chuckle, helping you move slowly with his hands on your hips. You're glad for the assistance—you're already so tight and heady that you can barely make yourself move, but _fuck_ you want more of this feeling. 

Even with the gentle way he rocks you over his cock, you can feel your orgasm building fast. The sound of Barbatos moaning is driving you mad with lust, and you can tell that it's doing things for Diavolo too. The Prince's eyes close and he tilts his head back, concentrating on the sensation of your tightness around him. This is the gentlest you've seen him during sex, presumably because he got his impatience out of his system with Lucifer earlier in the night. The lust between you and he now is not violent and unbridled, but loving and tender. You can feel his affection for you—and his love for the pair by the fireplace—radiating from him. 

Tears sting at your cheeks when you cum, the orgasm shaking you as you clench around his shaft. He moans with you, pressing his thumb harder against your clit as you ride him through your release. Somewhere in the height of it, you feel the tremor between your thighs as he empties himself inside you. You continue to orgasm over his cock, a silent scream wrenching from your lips as the waves of pleasure wash over you. Diavolo is euphoric beneath you. 

"Fuck, _yes_ ," he breathes. Your name carries past his lips on an airy sigh. 

Through the hazy of your orgasm, you hear Barbatos cry out in ecstasy. You're too preoccupied to look over, but you imagine Lucifer holding the other demon down by the hips as Barbatos cums in his mouth. You hear Lucifer moan in response to Barbatos's release, the wet sounds subsiding as he swallows and kisses his way back up to the other demon's lips. 

Diavolo doesn't change the pace with which he moves you over his erection, though now and then he’ll rut his hips up into you. Tight and wet, he feels like heaven inside your body as the waves of your orgasm ebb. His fingers are so gentle against your skin as you look down at his face. He says your name again, the words "my love," dancing between you as they leave his lips. 

You hear Lucifer groan loudly next to the fireplace. He's lifted Barbatos into his lap, the other demon's legs around his waist. His mouth is on the butler's neck and the strain is apparent on their faces as Lucifer pushes into him and begins to thrust. The sound Barbatos makes next draws a whimper from Diavolo. The Prince adjusts his grip and starts moving you up and down on his cock. The change of pace sends your head spinning with pleasure. You're so slick from his cum inside you and your own orgasm that the motions are fluid, almost easy, except that you still can't control your own movements for how ecstatic you feel. Another orgasm takes over your body, and you can't help but sob at how good it feels, as your heat goes tight around Diavolo's massive cock again. The Prince curses beneath you, his eyes wide suddenly as he fucks you with greater enthusiasm. He sits up to pull the nightgown over your head and toss it aside, pulling the flesh of your breast into his mouth while his other hand grabs at your arse. He keeps you bouncing on him, puncturing your cries with each thrust. When he cums this time, he pulls you down over his cock and holds you there, buried inside you to the hilt while he throbs and twitches inside. He's panting from exertion, still circling your clit with his thumb. Diavolo holds you against him, his head against your chest as if listening to your heartbeat. You feel him giggle into your skin as you continue orgasming around his cock. He remains still inside you, and the sensations are making you hysterical. The hushing sounds he makes as you writhe give away his amusement. 

By the fireplace, you hear Lucifer swear. He breathes out Barbatos's name, followed by yours, and another string of profanities before he growls against the butler's shoulder. Barbatos gives one final shaky cry. Lucifer's stills, panting against the other demon. That's when Diavolo stops toying with your clit and lets your orgasm subside. Shaking, you slide off his cock and collapse onto the bed at his side. 

"Fuck, you kept me screaming for _them_ ," you breathe accusingly, trying quell the convulsions rippling through your body. 

Diavolo chuckles. "They seemed to enjoy hearing you, my love." 

"Indeed," Barbatos sighs from the floor by the fireplace, where Lucifer had laid him back. "I think Lucifer will agree that listening to your cries of pleasure is incredibly arousing." 

"Yes, I do agree with you," Lucifer says. 

"I'm sure it goes without saying that I also enjoyed listening to you, my love," Diavolo says, head next to yours on the pillow. 

You manage an exhausted sound of acknowledgement, which only serves to amuse Diavolo more as he rolls onto his side again to look at you. He runs a hand along your stomach. It's comfortingly warm. He peppers kisses against your belly, sliding down the bed to rest his head there, his arms hugging your thighs. The submissive nature of this position surprises you, but staring down your own body to the demon Prince, his naked form broad and rippling with muscles, you know he'll have total control of you in a heartbeat if he so wishes. His messy auburn hair tickles your skin and you comb your fingers through it slowly, eliciting a soft sigh from the Prince. 

After some time in the post-coital tangle, Lucifer comes to his feet, pulling Barbatos up with him. They move into the ensuite to wash themselves. Diavolo doesn't stir, and you realise he's fallen asleep already. You give the others a moment in the bathroom, only trying to wiggle out of the Prince's arms once Barbatos emerges from the ensuite, wearing his skin-tight shorts again. He covers his mouth to stifle a small chuckle when he sees Diavolo, wrapped around you and fast asleep. 

"I don't think he's going to let me go," you whisper. 

As nice as he feels, you desperately want to clean yourself up and stretch the stiffness from your muscles. Lucifer emerges from the bathroom in time to see Barbatos helping you out of Diavolo's sleepy hold. You manage to wiggle off the mattress. As you stand, you feel the residues of sex trickling down the inside of your thighs. You bend over to pick up your nightgown and when you look over your shoulder, you see that Barbatos has become entrapped in the circle of Diavolo's embrace in place of you. He emits a sigh, somewhere between pleasure and defeat. You pad across the room to Lucifer, holding the bathroom door open for you. You pause in front of him, looking at the floor while you turn Diavolo's question over in your mind. 

"My love?" he says, quietly bringing you back from your thoughts. 

You give him a brief smile and step past him, closing the door behind you. You still don't know what to make of those words when he says them to you. It's sweet as the endearment the trio use with each other, and now that Diavolo has expressed his feelings properly, you understand it when he says it. You're certainly open to Barbatos being your lover, though the two of you haven't discussed anything. But somehow, when those words come from Lucifer, it bothers you. 

Once you're washed up, you slip back into the nightgown and step into the bedroom. Diavolo and Barbatos are fast asleep, but Lucifer is not in the bed. He isn't in the room at all. A frown creases your brow until you spot the shift of floor-to-ceiling curtains as they tousle in night air. You step towards them, noticing the open doorway behind the curtains that leads onto a balcony. 

Lucifer is standing with his back to you, his face tilted towards the Devildom night sky. You step out onto the balcony and watch him. You know he senses you there; a small tilt of his head when you linger by the door giving it away. 

"He wants you to be with us," he says after a while. 

You release a breath you didn't know you were holding. "I know. He told me so tonight." 

You take a hesitant step forward, then harden your resolve and walk over to stand at his side. 

"And what have you decided?"

"Nothing, yet," you say. You wait for him to look at you, but he doesn't. "I told him I'd be with _him_." You watch him for a reaction, but he gives nothing away, the profile of his face unreadable as he gazes at the sky. "But being part of what you and Barbatos have with him ..."

"This does not have to be more than reckless fun, if you do not wish for it to be anything more than that," he says. 

His tone implies that this is what he believes you've chosen. That thought unsettles you. 

"I need to know what we are, Lucifer." 

You see the frown that creases his brow before he turns to you. "What do you mean, my love?" 

You place your hands against the stone railing that surrounds the balcony. 

"I mean, why do you call me _that_? We spent a night together more than a month ago and then never spoke about it again until tonight. Your brothers and I are open with each other about where we stand. I know how to feel about them and how they feel about me. It took a bit of work with Mammon, but we got there. But then, there's you, and I have no idea what you actually think or feel." 

You try to keep the bitterness out of your voice, but you can feel it grating at the edges of your words. You weren’t meant to overthink this, but you know you have. You know you’ve fallen for him despite yourself, despite telling yourself that it’s fine if he does not share these feelings. You clench your jaw, following Lucifer's gaze up to the Devildom night's sky. After a moment, you feel him looking at you, but the silence stretches on. 

"Just to be clear, I'm fine with the stuff that's happened between us just being sex with no strings attached. That's fine. I get it, you're so different from your brothers and I'm just a weak little human. When we didn't talk about it again, I assumed that was just how it was, but then it’s confusing because you keep calling me 'my love', like I mean something to you, and—" 

"You do mean something to me," he interjects. 

You fall silent, turning to face him. 

"I did not bring it up, because I felt it would be easier on you to work out your relationships with my brothers first. I did not wish to complicated matters by bringing myself and Diavolo and Barbatos into the picture. Until tonight." 

"Why tonight?" 

He smirks at you. "I am satisfied with how you manage your relationships with my brothers. That assures me that you can navigate a relationship with us, too. And now that midterm exams are passed, I have fewer issues with being part of the distraction to your studies, at least until the next exam period." He says the last with a grin. 

The revelation swims through your sleepy mind. You stare at him, blinking slowly as it settles over you. He closes the short distance between you with a single step and tilts your chin up with his fingers. The sensation of his skin against yours, even slightly, lights a fire in you, out here on the balcony of a castle in the dead of the Devildom night. 

"I want you to be mine," he purrs, leaning closer. " _Ours._ " His eyes are locked with yours, glowing an intense crimson. "Will you be mine? Ours?" 

You can hardly breathe as you try to bring forth the words to respond. His other hand is resting on the stone rail of the balcony behind you, the warmth of his forearm radiating against your waist as he waits for your answer. The intensity of his eyes is the only giveaway of Lucifer's impatience. In place of words, you nod your head once. His eyes go a shade lighter with desire, as he draws you against his naked torso. You place both hands on his chest, relishing the heat of him through your thin nightgown. With your body against his, Lucifer closes his eyes and allows his head to bow slightly. 

"Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me?" 

"L-Lucifer ..." 

Without another word, his lips are pressed to yours, tender and hungry all at once. Your hands slide over his shoulders, fingers lacing at the back of his neck to keep him close to you. A joyful relief is washing through you, the uncertainty you've felt for over a month giving way to a renewed desire to have him. A desire you can sense is mutual. The fingers he used to tilt your face up slide down the silky material of your nightgown, stopping at your thigh. He yanks your leg up, high against his hip as he presses you back against the balcony railing. Your heart skips a beat at the thought of the drop behind you, how far you'll fall if you lean too far back and lose your balance. But Lucifer's grip on you is firm and you know in that moment that you trust him with your fragile human life. 

You're already sore from the night of sex. You've already had Barbatos and Diavolo inside you and more orgasms than you can count. But despite the ache between your legs, you know that you need Lucifer to be inside you now. He grips your thighs with both hands, moving one of your legs over his shoulder as he comes to his knees in front of you. The submissive pose catches you off-guard, but you barely have time to think before he slides his tongue across your labia, lubricating you quickly against his mouth. A strangled sigh escapes you. Lucifer makes a gentle hushing sound. 

"I want you to myself now." The words are rumbled against your pussy, making you shiver. 

He continues to caress your folds with his tongue. You arch your back, trying to keep your moans quiet, the drop from the balcony behind you only dizzying you more. It doesn't take long to get you dripping for him. He takes great care to draw the arousal out of you with his tongue, sliding the slickness over your clit before giving it a suck. You cover your mouth to stop yourself from crying out. The effects he has on you, your reactions, encourage him to kiss his way back up your body. He has both of your legs around his waist in an instant, leaning you back over the stone railing of the balcony. 

"Fuck, _yes_ , Lucifer, please," you beg quietly. 

He's already freed his cock from his skin-tight shorts, and you feel the tip pressed to your entrance as he aligns himself with you. The steady grip on you remains, ensuring you can't fall backwards. He pushes into you slowly, but he makes you take him all the way in before he stills. His arms around you grip more tightly, and he presses his mouth against your ear. 

"You are mine, my love," he whispers. 

He pulls out of you slowly and pushes back in, eliciting a breathy sound. He repeats the motion, again and again, slowly fucking you raw while you try not to cry out in pleasure. His cock feels glorious inside you, filling you perfectly with every stroke. His teeth against your neck leave their mark. He bites at your skin, rolling the flesh carefully between his teeth, as if channelling his lust to the spot against your neck instead of fucking you with abandon. 

When you cum, you try to keep quiet, but it's near impossible. You resort to biting his neck, which seems to surprise him as you hear his gasp in your ear. He groans as he ruts against your orgasm, feeling the tightness of you sliding along his shaft. His gentle motions quicken for a moment before he moans into your hair and spills his seed into you. 

You both still, panting against each other in the afterglow. The cool air of the Devildom night fills your lungs as the heady feeling clears. You adjust the way you cling to him when you remember the drop at your back, but Lucifer has his arms firmly around you. You can't fall off this balcony, even if you try.

After you clean yourselves up—for the third time that night—you return to the large bed, where Barbatos is tucked snugly against Diavolo's chest. The bedsheet is draped low over their sleeping forms. You slide into the bed first, settling next to Barbatos as Lucifer slips in behind you. The other demons do not stir, and as soon as your head hits the pillow, your heavy eyes close. 

You sleep through the rest of the night. Gentle male voices coax you back to consciousness, far too early for a Saturday. Barbatos is the first thing you see when you open your eyes. He meets your gaze with a small smile and the shy blush you were growing familiar with seeing in his cheeks. 

"Good morning, my love," he says, stroking your hair. 

Behind you, Lucifer hums and presses a kiss to your shoulder. On the other side of Barbatos, Diavolo pops himself up on his elbows to smile at you. 

"You're so cute when you sleep, my love." He beams at you, and you feel the smile at your own lips immediately.

Diavolo's good mood is damn contagious, despite your exhaustion and the desire to continue sleeping. 

"I hear you and Lucifer had a conversation last night," Diavolo continues after a beat. "Have you had a chance to think about our request?" 

Lucifer gives your body a gentle squeeze in his arms. You roll back against him, peeking at his face, before turning back to Diavolo and Barbatos. You catch the eyes of the latter. 

"You're okay with this too, right?" you ask gently. 

The butler's smile widens. "I know we haven't gotten to know each other much until last night, but I can see us making each other very happy," he says. "All of us." There's something knowing about his tone; a certainty you find assuring. 

A grin that could match Diavolo's spreads across your face. 

"Then I'm yours," you say, glancing between Barbatos, Diavolo, and Lucifer. 

Diavolo bursts with excitement, scooping Barbatos, Lucifer and yourself into his embrace. He places happy kisses on each of your heads as he squeezes the three of you together. 

"I am so very happy to hear that, my love." 

Barbatos chuckles, his body flush against yours in the middle of all the skin on skin. "Indeed, we're all glad to be with you." 

Lucifer nuzzles the back of your head, catching Barbatos's eye. The butler blushes furiously. That only seems to encourage Lucifer, who reaches a hand to his cheek. Barbatos closes his eyes for a few seconds, pressing into the palm of Lucifer's hand. The strange tension you sensed between them at the start of last night has vanished. Diavolo just squeezes you all tighter. 

You follow Barbatos out of the room when he fetches coffee for everyone, despite his insistence that there's no need to help. Truthfully, you just want a quiet moment with him before you and Lucifer return to the House of Lamentation. You each pull on the clothes you'd worn the night before. In the kitchen, while the coffee brews, he holds you against him gently and rests his head on yours. You say nothing, just enjoying each other's warmth, each other's touch, each other's presence. 

Diavolo and Lucifer are dressed and waiting for you both in the sitting room, where the night before had started. There's an uncertain tension in the room as you and Barbatos pour out the coffee and settle into an armchair. Diavolo let's out a long, defeated sigh, and you frown. 

"There is something we need to discuss, now that you've agreed to join us," Lucifer says. "You and I have already spoken of this briefly, but I feel it must be reiterated now." 

He gives you a serious look as he sips his coffee, though he's leaning back in his armchair with one leg crossed over the other. He's completely composed, ready to talk business. However, Diavolo is fidgeting in the next armchair along, a look of guilt furrowing his brow. 

"What is it?" you ask, looking between them. 

You glance to Barbatos, but his expression is unreadable. If he knows what Lucifer is referring to, he doesn't show it. 

"The relationship we have with Lord Diavolo must remain secret," he states firmly. "That includes our individual relationships with him, and our shared relationship with him." 

A reluctant sigh escapes Diavolo. 

"Nobody outside of this room is to find out. No human, nor angel, nor demon. That includes my brothers." He gives you a pointed look. 

You nod, understanding his meaning. "You want me to lie to the others I'm in a relationship with." 

You try to keep the disappointment from your voice. Indeed, Lucifer has already made you aware of the private nature of Diavolo's relationships. A part of you hoped that, with the newly established relationships, your other lovers could be privy to this knowledge. 

"I'm sorry, my love," Diavolo says. "It's not that I wish for you to deceive your other lovers but having this relationship in my position is ... Complex." 

"I understand, but I also don't," you admit. "Demons are not monogamous and I suspect sexuality is a non-issue. Why exactly is this a secret?" 

Next to you, Barbatos shifts uncomfortably. Lucifer stiffens at the question, casting you a warning look, but he won't speak for Diavolo when you've addressed him directly. The Prince gives you a tired smile. 

"You are correct, I am not concerned about revealing that I have more than one lover, or that some of us are the same sex. In the Devildom, such practice is completely normal, and encouraged between consenting parties. The truth is, I am concerned how the Demon King, my father, will view my relationships. A fallen seraph, a butler ... It seems silly to have to hide my love for Lu and Barb, considering they're among the most powerful of demons, but these intricacies do complicate matters. And now, you, my love. A human with no magical abilities." His face wrinkles with displeasure. "My father would be scornful." 

This renewed perspective of his position relieves some of the tension in your shoulders, but it weighs heavy on your heart. "Your father would not approve, I see. And word would get back to him quickly if this weren't a secret." 

"Precisely. I'm sure there are other demons who would have misgivings too, for various reasons. And the Celestial Realm would certainly take issue with my relationship with the most powerful fallen angel in existence. Oh, they'd be highly displeased to learn of you and me," he adds, though a small chuckle escapes him. "That's why, for the time being, I humbly ask that you keep this a secret, my love." 

You nod, sipping your coffee as you lean back against the cushions of the armchair. "How long has this secret existed?" 

Diavolo smiles fondly at you. "Much longer than you can imagine. Barb has been with me for so long that I sometimes forget he wasn't there the moment my existence began." He casts the butler a glowing look. "And Lu, well ... You resisted me at first, didn't you, my love?" 

Lucifer gives a low chuckle, leaning his head against his hand as he finishes his coffee. "It was some time after the fall before I gave in to you. But my resistance was short-lived in the grand scheme of things, fleeting compared to the time we've since shared." 

You look between the three, taking a gulp of coffee before setting the mug down. 

"So, this secret relationship has been going on for millennia," you summarise. 

Diavolo nods. "Indeed, we have kept our bond a secret for what feels like forever. But soon, I will be crowned King of the Devildom. I needn't worry about my father's opinion beyond that point. And if this exchange program is successful, of which I am hopeful, then I believe the Celestial Realm's displeasure will be ... manageable." 

You nod again. "So, the idea is to keep the secret until you become King." 

"That's right. It won't happen overnight, but the time is drawing closer. My father's reign is nearing its end. His slumber grows heavier each year, and I've already been leading the Devildom in his place for some time. But for the time being, the love I hold for each of you must remain our secret." 

The news leaves an ache in your chest, but you nod your acceptance. Barbatos places a hand over yours and gives you a sad smile, drawing your attention to him. 

"I think, my love, it will be best that others don't know about you and me either, since I am at Diavolo's side constantly," he says. 

Your shoulders slump, but you can't argue with his reasoning. 

Diavolo clears his throat. "However, I think it would be safe for your relationship with Lucifer to be known. I hardly think it will remain a secret within the House of Lamentation. The brothers are already aware of the first night you spent with him." The Prince gives you a coy smile. 

That coaxes a smile from you. He's right, it would be impossible for your relationship with Lucifer to remain a secret around his brothers. 

"Indeed, your relationship with Lucifer fits the pattern of your other relationships and won't strike anyone as suspicious by comparison," Barbatos nods. 

You look to Lucifer. His brow is creased, so you send him a small smile. 

"The Celestial Realm will still frown upon us," Lucifer declares. 

You’re not sure if he means that as an argument to oppose Diavolo’s suggestion, or if he’s merely stating a fact. 

"They will frown upon her relationship with any of your brothers. What of it? It will not create the same tension as a relationship with me. Be with her, openly," Diavolo says, and his tone is commanding. 

Lucifer gives him a serious look, but says no more, conceding with a nod. 

The Prince releases another long sigh and then smiles at you. "Thank you, for understanding, my love. I am grateful to have you at my side. All of you." 

\-- 

It’s still early when you arrive at the House of Lamentation with Lucifer. Not much had been said between you on the walk, but inside the house, he takes your hand and beckons for you to face him. There's so much emotion going through you and you honestly can't tell if you're happy or sad. His inky black-red eyes wander over your face, taking you in before he leans down for a kiss. When he pulls away, he tucks your head under his chin and just holds you. 

"I knew it would be complicated," you say into his shirt. "I just hadn't let myself think about it. But I do still want this." 

A soft rumble in his chest comforts you. "I know, my love." He pulls back, caressing your face. "You look exhausted. Would you like to sleep? Come, I'll tuck you in." 

He leads you to your room. When you open the door, you both pause at the sight of Mammon and Beelzebub, tucked in to either side of your bed and still snoozing. They're laying as far apart as your mattress will permit. Lucifer gives you a sympathetic look.

"Good luck getting any sleep with those two in your bed." 

"I did tell them not to wait up for me," you giggle, stepping into the room. 

You pull Lucifer in after you and move towards the side of the bed where Mammon is sleeping. You give him a gentle shove as you lift the blanket. 

"Move over, babe," you coo. 

He cracks open his bleary blue-gold eyes with a yawn and scoots over until his back meets Beelzebub's. 

"Where were you all night, treasure?" he asks, holding his arms open as you slide in next to him. 

Then his eyes catch Lucifer as you pull him into the bed after you. Your bed is nowhere near as big as Diavolo's, but the four of you manage to squeeze in together. A brief look of annoyance passes over Mammon's face before it gives way to a knowing grin. 

"Oh, I see, you went to somebody _else's_ room after you guys got back from visiting Lord Diavolo."

He wraps his arms around you and tries to tug you away from Lucifer, who's already got an arm firmly around your waist. Mammon shoots him a dirty look, and you smack him playfully against the chest. 

" _Sharing,_ " you say with playful warning. "We can have alone time later." 

Over the other side of Mammon, Beel stirs awake and rolls over. He smiles in greeting to you and Lucifer. Without a word, he reaches around Mammon and pulls all three of you together, just like Diavolo had done this morning, except there was much more squishing this time. You erupt with laughter. Behind you, Lucifer groans. Mammon complains loudly as he's pressed against Beel's chest. 

"Ssshh, babe, let it happen," you say, soothing him. 

He sighs in defeat. " _Fine_ ," he concedes, snuggling into you. After a moment, he makes a happy little humming sound, and then immediately reels. "Aah, T-THE Great Mammon doesn't enjoy cuddlin' with his brothers, nuh-uh, I'm only allowin' it because my treasure is here!" he asserts. 

You giggle and press a little kiss to his mouth. "Thank you, Mammon. I do love you." 

He flushes red. "I-I love you too, treasure! And these two numbskulls better not forget it!" 

"Mammon, if you don't shut up and go back to sleep, I will string you upside down from the ceiling and fill your mouth with your own dirty socks," Lucifer growls. 

He huffs. "It's not _my_ fault if ya didn't get enough sleep last night." 

You can feel Lucifer seething behind you and give Mammon a gentle nudge. 

"I'll let him do it," you tease. 

"Alright, alright, I'll shuddup!" 

"Good, because I could hear you from my room," Satan's voice says from the door. You all pop your heads up to see him, smirking in the doorway. "Well, well, well, Lucifer's finally swallowed his pride and admitted his feeling." He steps back out into the hallway. "Asmo!" he shouts. 

Asmodeus appears so fast, you swear he must have been summoned. The giant grin on his face betrays his tone as he huffs, "You guys started a love pile without me?!" 

He moves so quickly that Lucifer and Mammon barely have time to yell, "DON'T" before the Avatar of Lust leaps onto the bed. He lands with you between his thighs, his knees going into the brothers on either side of you. Lucifer growls at the attack, while Mammon just starts yelling and squirming, but Beel's hold is too strong to break. Satan plops himself on the end of the bed and lays across everyone's legs before pulling a book out of seemingly nowhere and beginning to read. 

"Lucifer, did you have to mark her up like this _again_?" Asmodeus pouts, examining the hickeys on your neck.

"Yes. She liked it." 

"I did," you confirm. 

Asmodeus rolls his eyes and Mammon groans next to you, screwing up his face. From the doorway, you hear Levi's sigh of exasperation. 

"I'm trying to watch the new season of _I Came to Hell for Research and Fell in Love with My Hot Demon Housemates, but I'm Also Secretly Dating The King of Hell and His Servant_ , but all I can hear is you _normies_ being _normies_." 

You and Lucifer share a sidelong look of horror about the title, but Levi continues, unperturbed. 

"I do not understand how any of you handle this level of physical contact." He pauses, as if waiting for a response, but the only sound is the flutter of paper as Satan turns a page of his book. Levi pulls out his phone and takes a quick photo of the cuddle pile on your bed. "My followers will love this though, LOLOLOL, freaking normies."

He retreats to his room without further comment. 

Asmo sighs on top of you. "That one watches some really strange shows ... I sometimes wonder if the title actually reflects the storyline." 

"Asmodeus ..." Mammon clears his throat. "Your knee is touching my—" 

"Oh, I know!" he grins, much to Mammon's horror. "And I'll get to see it properly when we have that bath later! Luci, will you be joining us too?" 

Lucifer deadpans. “No.”

Asmodeus pouts and opens his mouth but you cut him off. 

“I am declaring this room the safe sleeping zone for the next four hours. You do not have to participate in the sleeping, but you do have to be quiet if you want to stay.” 

Asmodeus rolls his eyes dramatically, but mimics zipping his mouth shut. He slides underneath the blanket, squeezing between you and Mammon despite the latter’s quiet protests. 

And that’s how you sleep for the next four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still counts as porn without plot, right? RIGHT?! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this spicy sandwich. 
> 
> Next up: you take a bath with Asmodeus, Mammon, Satan, and Beelzebub. In case you weren't sore enough, they're going to give you a few more reasons. But something unexpected happens during sexy bath time ... stay tuned to find out more!


End file.
